musikfandomcom-20200229-history
David Cassidy
miniatur|David Cassidy (2007) | }} }} | | }} | | | }} | | }} | }} | }} }} }} | }} | }} | }} }} | Alben = | }} | | }} }} }} }} | }} }} | }} }} }} | Quellen = DE-Singles: Hitbilanz Deutsche Chart Singles 1956-1980, Günter Ehnert (Hrsg.), Taurus Press 1987, ISBN 3-922542-24-7; Hitbilanz Deutsche Chart Singles 1981-1990, Günter Ehnert (Hrsg.), Taurus Press 1991, ISBN 3-922542-44-1 / DE-Alben: Hitbilanz Deutsche Chart LP's 1962-1986, Günter Ehnert (Hrsg.), Taurus Press, ISBN 3-922542-29-8 AT-Charts: austriancharts.at UK-Charts: British Hit Singles & Albums, 18th Edition, Guinness World Records Limited 2005, ISBN 978-1-904994-00-8 US-Singles: Joel Whitburn's Top Pop Singles 1955-2006. Billboard Books, New York 2007, ISBN 0-89820-172-1 / US-Alben: The Billboard Albums von Joel Whitburn, 6th Edition, Record Research 2006, ISBN 0-89820-166-7 }} David Bruce Cassidy (* 12. April 1950 in New York) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Sänger. Zu Beginn der 1970er Jahre war er ein internationales Teenidol. Cassidy war zu dieser Zeit kommerziell erfolgreicher als Elvis Presley, Paul McCartney oder Elton John.Gambaccini, Paul (et al.), The Guinness Book of Number One Hits. London, 1994. ISBN 0-85112-769-X Leben Jugend David Cassidy wurde im New Yorker Flower Fifth Hospital als Sohn des Schauspielers Jack Cassidy und der Schauspielerin Evelyn Ward geboren. Erste musikalische Erfahrungen sammelte er im Kirchenchor in West Orange, New Jersey. 1955 trennten sich die Eltern und 1960 zog Cassidy mit seiner Mutter nach Los Angeles, Kalifornien. 1968 schloss er die Rexford High School in Beverly Hills ab. Seine erste Rolle hatte er 1969 in New York City im Broadway-Musical The Fig Leaves Are Falling. Es folgten kleine Rollen in Episoden der Fernsehserien The Survivors, Der Chef („Ironside“), FBI („The F.B.I.“), Dr. med. Marcus Welby („Marcus Welby, M.D.“) und Bonanza. Teenidol thumb|left|David Cassidy (1974) 1970 engagierte die Hollywood-Filmproduktion Screen Gems Cassidy für die Fernsehserie Die Partridge Familie. Dort spielte er die Rolle des Keith Partridge, den ältesten Sohn einer aus einer Mutter und fünf Kindern bestehenden Popband, die mit einem umgebauten Schulbus durch Amerika tourt. Die Lieder der Serie, von denen jeweils zwei pro Folge vorgestellt wurden, wurden als Singles und Plattenalben verkauft. Innerhalb weniger Monate katapultierte die Fernsehrolle Cassidy an die Spitze der US-Charts. Mit dem Verkauf der Fernsehserie nach Europa, Asien und Australien wurde Cassidy ein international bekanntes Teen-Idol. Zunächst war geplant, dass Cassidy wie alle anderen Schauspieler nicht selbst singen sollte, sondern dass die Lieder von Profis aus der Musikbranche synchronisiert werden sollten. Nachdem die Filmproduktion Cassidys musikalische Fähigkeiten entdeckte, wurde er zum Leadsänger der Partridge Family. Für die ersten Staffeln der Serie wurde seine Stimme elektronisch bearbeitet, damit sie wie die eines 16- bzw. 17-Jährigen klang. Das Lied I Think I Love You hielt sich 1970 drei Wochen auf Platz eins der US-Charts, war die meistverkaufte amerikanische Platte des Jahres 1971. Doesn't Somebody Want to Be Wanted und I'll Meet You Halfway wurden Top-Ten-Hits. I Woke Up in Love This Morning und It's One of Those Nights stiegen unter die ersten 20 auf. Bald kamen auch Schallplatten mit eigenen Liedern auf den Markt. Auch sie machten ihren Weg in die Charts. Cherish erreichte Platz neun der US-Top-Ten. Cassidy verkaufte über 25 Millionen AlbenThe Official David Cassidy Website: David Biography und unternahm ausgedehnte Welttourneen. Seine Konzerte brachen die Kassenrekorde in Melbournes Cricket Grounds, Londons White Stadium, Houstons Astrodome, und New Yorks Madison Square Garden. Pro Woche erhielt er rund 30.000 Briefe. Sein offizieller Fanclub war weltweit der größte und hatte mehr Mitglieder als die Clubs von Elvis Presley oder der Beatles.The Official David Cassidy Web Site: a. a. O. Seine Einnahmen zwischen 1970 und 1974 betrugen etwa acht Millionen US-Dollar,David Cassidy, Chip Deffaa: C'mon, Get Happy: Fear and loathing on the Partridge Family Bus. Warner Books, New York 1994, S. 220 nach heutigem Wert rund 160 Millionen Dollar. In Deutschland wurde Cassidy unmittelbar nach dem Start der Partridge Family im ARD-Vorabendprogramm 1972 zum begehrtesten Teenidol. Das Lied Rock Me Baby kam 1973 bis auf Platz neun der deutschen Charts, I Am a Clown bis Platz zwölf. In den BRAVO-Jahrescharts 1973 belegte er die Plätze eins und drei. 1973, 1974 und 1975 erhielt er den goldenen Bravo Otto als beliebtester Sänger des Jahres, 1976 den silbernen Bravo Otto. Großes Aufsehen erregte Cassidy, als er im Mai 1972 fast nackt auf der Titelseite des Rolling-Stone posierte und gegenüber der Zeitschrift einräumte, er rauche Haschisch und habe Sex mit Groupies.Naked Lunchbox: The Business of David Cassidy. In: Rolling Stone, Nr. 108, 11. Mai 1972 Abstieg thumb|left|David Cassidy 1973 in Hamburg 1973 sanken die Einschaltquoten der Fernsehserie The Partridge Family.David Cassidy, Chip Deffaa: a. a. O., S. 172 Im August 1974 wurde die Produktion eingestellt. Cassidy unternahm bis 1975 noch verschiedene Tourneen, produzierte bis 1976 Schallplatten. 1978 versuchte er wieder als Schauspieler Fuß zu fassen. Für eine Rolle in der Serie Police Story wurde er für den Emmy nominiert. Der US-Fernsehsender NBC verpflichtete ihn für die Serie David Cassidy: Man Under Cover. Nach der ersten Staffel wurde sie wegen schwacher Quoten ebenfalls eingestellt. Das öffentliche Scheitern leitete eine Phase der Depression und des Alkoholmissbrauchs ein.David Cassidy, Chip Deffaa: a. a. O., S. 191 Sein Vermögen schrumpfte bis 1980 durch fehlgeschlagene Immobilienspekulationen auf rund 100.000 US-Dollar.David Cassidy, Chip Deffaa: a. a. O., S. 220 Zu Beginn der 1980er Jahre versuchte er vergeblich ein Comeback am Broadway mit dem Musical Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat und in London mit dem Plattenalbum Romance.David Cassidy, Chip Deffaa: a. a. O., S. 221 1985 veröffentlichte Cassidy das Album Romance mit der Singleauskopplung The Last Kiss, die von George Michael im Chor begleitet wurde. The Last Kiss gelangte in Großbritannien in die Top Ten der BBC-Charts. Aber dieser Erfolg war nur von kurzer Dauer. 1986 war das gesamte Vermögen verbraucht.David Cassidy, Chip Deffaa: a. a. O., S. 225 Comeback 1987 übernahm Cassidy im Londoner West End die Titelrolle im Musical Time und gab das Trinken auf. 1993 vermochte er sich mit seinem Halbbruder Shaun Cassidy in dem Musical Blood Brothers am Broadway zu etablieren. Nach der Spielzeit am Broadway tourte er mit Blood Brothers durch die USA, spielte die Rolle drei Monate lang in der englischen Produktion in London. Im November 1996 übernahm er die Hauptrolle in der Las-Vegas-Show EFX im MGM Grand Hotel, bescherte dem Casino zwei Jahre lang über 1.000 gut besuchte Aufführungen. Er trat mit der Schauspielerin Susan Dey (seine „Schwester“ Laurie in der Partridge Family) bei den MTV Video Music Awards auf. 1999 schrieb und produzierte er zunächst im Desert Inn Resort & Casino, dann im Sahara Hotel & Casino erfolgreich die Retro-Show The Rat Pack Is Back!. Im Jahr 2000 hatte im Rio Hotel das von David geschriebene Musical At the Copa Premiere, in dem er auch die Hauptrolle des Johnny Flamingo spielte. Cassidys Retro-CD Then and Now erreichte im Oktober 2001 in Großbritannien Platz fünf der Album-Charts und Platin-Status. Seither tourt er mit seinen alten Songs durch die USA und Großbritannien. 2002 machte er eine erfolgreiche Konzerttournee durch Australien. Im April 2005 war er eine Woche lang jeden Morgen Co-Moderator in der Paul Perry Radioshow auf der Chicagoer Oldies-Station WJMK-FM. Privates Cassidy ist seit 1991 in dritter Ehe mit der Komponistin Sue Shifrin-Cassidy (* 17. April 1949) verheiratet und hat einen Sohn, Beau Devin (* 8. Februar 1991). Aus einer früheren Beziehung mit dem Fotomodell Sherry Benedon stammt Tochter Katherine Evelyn Anita (* 25. November 1986), die unter dem Namen Katie Cassidy ebenfalls Schauspielerin wurde. Die Schauspielerin Kay Lenz war Cassidys erste Ehefrau von 1977 bis 1982. Seine private Leidenschaft sind Pferdezucht und Pferderennen. Er besitzt ein Gut bei Saratoga Springs, New York, auf dem er englische Vollblüter züchtet. Diskografie Solo * Cherish (1972) * Rock Me Baby (1972) * Dreams Are Nuthin' More than Wishes (1973) * Cassidy Live! (1974) * The Higher They Climb (1975) * Home Is Where the Heart Is (1976) * Gettin' It in the Streets (1976) * Romance (1985) * His Greatest Hits - Live (1986) * David Cassidy (1990) * The Best of David Cassidy (1991) * Didn't You Used to Be? (1992) * Classic Songs (1996) * Old Trick New Dog (1998) * Then and Now (2001) * A Touch of Blue (2003) David Cassidy & the Partridge Family * The Partridge Family Album (1970) * Up to Date (1971) * Sound Magazine (1971) * Christmas Card (1971) * Shopping Bag (1972) * At Home with Their Greatest Hits (1972) * The Partridge Family Notebook (1972) * Crossword Puzzle (1973) * Bulletin Board (1973) * World of the Partridge Family (1974) * Come On Get Happy!: The Very Best of the Partridge Family (2005) Literatur * Darling David. Daily Mirror Books, London 1972, ISBN 0-600-32887-2 * James A. Hudson: Meet David Cassidy. * James Gregory: The David Cassidy Story. Schriften * David Cassidy, Chip Deffaa: C'mon, Get Happy: Fear and loathing on the Partridge Family Bus. Warner Books, New York 1994, ISBN 0-446-39531-5 * David Cassidy: David in Europe: Exclusive David's Own Story in David's Own Words. Daily Mirror Books, London 1973, ISBN 0-85939-014-4 Einzelnachweise Chartquellen Weblinks * * Offizielle Website (englisch) * * Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Musicaldarsteller Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1950 Kategorie:Mann fy:David Cassidy Kategorie:Alle Artikel